


A Fate Worse Than Death?

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: It's been a long time but she has finally found her love





	

Written for SC 95 – Missing Moments hosted by shermel

Set during PK Wars

Rating: PG

Word count: about 630

The characters aren’t mine, but I do like them a lot. Okay, I love them!

I have already written quite a few fics about “missing moments” so this was the only other one that came to mind. Mercifully for you, it is short.

Thanks to a Damned Scientist for the read through.

**A Fate Worse Than Death? (PG)**

She crawled through the dust and debris, a hand in front of her face to protect her mouth. It was imperative that she not cough and attract any unwanted, dangerous attention: She had gone through too much in the last four cycles just to fail at the finish line, within taunting touch of her goal. No, she would not cough. He was nearby, she was sure of it. She had intercepted messages that confirmed with a certain degree of certainty that he was right here on this planet. After traipsing after him half way across the galaxy, always just a few weekens behind, always just a fraction too late left spinning in his Leviathan’s wake, she had finally found him. He was here and she would not falter, not when the end of her quest was in sight, not now when her dreams were almost within reach.

Her eyes were burning and watering up badly from the smoke rising up from all over the city, now lying in ruins all around her. She could hardly see so she crouched in hiding behind a large piece of fallen masonry to gather her wits and find her bearings, and that’s when she heard it, his booming voice:

“I’M YOUR DADDY!”

His bellow came from close by, to her right. Hope suddenly surged in her breast, galvanizing her; she leaned out sideways from her hiding place and peered through the thick clouds of smoke and dust. At first she was unable to see anything, but then a slight gust of wind cleared the air just enough for her to take in his beloved form and at the same time observe with horror that four Charrids were slowly and ominously advancing on his position. He was badly hurt. Black blood oozed from a gaping, ugly chest wound. He had propped himself up against a boulder and he was heroically wielding two large weapons, one in each arm, shouting in defiance at the top of his lungs – oh yes! How exhilarating it was to hear again that deep, rumbly voice that had pleasantly haunted her dreams for so many cycles now! – and shooting wildly at the advancing group of enemies.

She was humble enough to know that bravery and fighting skills were not her strong suits, but love drove her forward and gave her formidable courage. Staanz stood, took aim with her small pulse weapon and miraculously downed two of the Charrids, giving D’Argo the chance to take down the two remaining ones.

As the shots still rang in her ears, she looked over at him and their eyes met across the killing ground: she saw a spark of recognition flash through the Luxan’s eyes and the smile that she saw fleetingly crease his lips made her heart soar. But, alas, the magical moment didn’t last long, certainly not long enough, not by a long shot; before she could move or talk to him, her brave warrior succumbed to the wound in his chest, lost consciousness and slumped sideways to the ground.

Oh no, she had come too far to lose him now! Staanz, oblivious to any other possible dangers that might be lurking nearby, ran to his side, heaved his still breathing but unconscious body onto her square, strong shoulders and carried him to safety back to her ship.

The little garbage freighter slinked away from the planet unnoticed by the warring Scarrran and Sebacean ships that were too busy slaughtering each other to pay attention to such small, unarmed and unassuming craft.

While making their escape, Staanz glanced quickly but lovingly back to the supine form of her man now lying badly hurt but safe in her bunk. She had finally found him and no matter what or how long it took, she would nurse him back to health and she would let nothing or nobody come in her way.

She settled in her seat, finally able to relax, smiled to herself and set a course for a medical facility on a nearby world: her courting rituals could wait until he had regained his strength. And this time, this time she would not take no for an answer!

 

The End


End file.
